


The begining

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [1]
Category: Cow Chop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: FakeChop, Gen, the cow crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: Origin of the Cow Crew





	The begining

In the begining, there was a group of friends doing some pranks around the corners of their town, and one of them was mischief shapped as a man. His name was James. He loved it here, loved doing pranks, being chill and not really carring about anything else. He made friends and contacts, and the group grew peacefully.

One day Aleksandr joined, and they knew he was trouble but couldn’t prove it. Aleksandr was young and carefree but also talented and his mischief was just enough so James felt free to do more than little pranks.

It was like a perpetual challenge, one always pushing the other further into their night out, burning trashes, destroying cars… They were young and just liked to see the world burn. It was so fun to them, like a game, getting on the nerves of the police and people, not being caught. And the prankster group was helpless, laughing at their antics but starting being anxious as well.

Hopefully for them, Joe joined and with him around the chaotic duo started to chill more. They really liked him, Joe wasn’t a man of violence but he really liked the thrill of driving them during some insane nights. But more than often, they ended in one of their place to watch movies, play some video games or just to smoke and listen to music.

It was also the time where Aleksandr introduced them to Brett. The guy was awesome, like a knight that has nothing to loose but at the same time really carring. The man could really break a skull with his pecs but used them to hug the shit ouf of you. The friends of his friend was his.

The thing is, they started drifting further and further away from the original group, they went into crimes activities on the daily and it was time for a change. The separation was hard, but necessary.

If Aleksandr was the fuel James needed to burn down the city, Brett was surely the wind keeping the fire alive and able to reach new horizons. He was always saying they could do better, go bigger, go to another place with more opportunities (and a better weather). James couldn’t even imagine what kind of creative shit he would do on a larger scale.

James couldn’t do it alone but he sure has the ambitions to, he truly needed a bigger playground to really show what he was capable of. Aleksandr and Joe really just followed him, important pieces with their own rythm and ideas, but more laidback.

And so began the Cow Crew.

Brett’s contacts helped them to get informations but most of the time, they just made their own plans from nothing. It started in a house, where Asher found them by hacking their system one day. It was weird, the guy wasn’t the talkative kind, and kind of a creep to be around in the beginning. But the more he was there, helping with some serious issue the other lacked of, the more they silently understood him. He was a part of them now, wherever he was from. And even if Brett is still unsure if the man will not betray them one day, he cares about him as well as the others.

The activities while in the house started to get more and more attention, and they had to move again. The place they found was in the middle of nowhere, and the girl who dealed with them seemed to know more that expected. She was around from times to times, “making sure all is okay” she said. But out of the blue, James asked her what she was doing exactly there.

Long story short, she hated her job and wanted to hire a hacker to end her boss. That’s how she went in contact with Asher, “easy money” he said (the boss went in prison, he deserved it). She also saw them in a weird operation in a local zoo, with pikachu costume and that kind of strange way.

They were chaotic, for sure, doing a lot of damage, but they weren’t “bad people” in the core. And she just wanted to be in. Brett was almost sure she was a part of another crew before but she never mentionned it.

The cow crew, then powerful with their new members, multiplied robberies. And yes, a lot of damages were done, but that’s the fun part, right ? And only rich people were really in trouble here. 

And when the money was high enough, they moved again for the city Brett mentionned so much. They made everything perfect for all, dogs day care cover ? A dream for Joe. Business and plans ? Give that to Brett and Anna. Computers and a playground of a thousands of security cams ? Asher is pleased. 

Crime, destructions and fun ? Man oh man, James, Aleks and the crew is on it, right behind their cow masks. Or in differents costumes and props, really anything that can be fun, including destruction 70% of the time, no less.

Have fun.


End file.
